Jhera
by Yoshisaur Munchakoopas
Summary: "Alduin le Dévoreur de Monde, le malheur et la désolation incarnés. Et cet enfant qui n'a pu en réchapper, c'était le futur Enfant de Dragon. La seule et unique personne qui aurait pu nous sauver de ce fléau." Tamriel semble condamné lorsque surgit en Bordeciel la lame vengeresse d'un Khajiit, qui n'a pourtant cure des dissidences politiques qui entravent ses desseins... [2 OC]


_**C'est la toute première fois que je m'essaye à la fanfiction. Mais genre, **_**ever**_**.**_

_**Je voudrais apporter ici des précisions quant au contenu de cette histoire :**_

_**Mon personnage principal est un OC, et ce n'est pas le Dovahkiin, comme vous allez vous en rendre compte dès ce prologue. Il sera accompagné d'un autre OC, ainsi que de deux acolytes disponibles dans le jeu. Le reste des personnages, je pense, appartiendra à Bethesda. Et oui, je commence par le même prologue que le jeu, car j'en ai absolument besoin pour m'écarter ensuite de la trame de TES:V. Enfin, vous verrez quand même Alduin traîner dans le coin. Rating T pour quelques effusions d'hémoglobine et des jurons.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Helgen, 4E 201, Vifâzur._

Le soleil se levait sur la plus froide contrée de Tamriel : Bordeciel, berceau de la civilisation des Hommes, s'éveillait peu à peu. La journée s'annonçait fraîche – glaciale pour les étrangers – mais ensoleillée. Sous les chaleureux rayons réveillant la vie à travers forêts, prairies ou monts enneigés, des charrettes cheminaient au pas sur une route terreuse, serpentant entre des arbres épars. Des soldats de l'Empire, reconnaissables à leurs uniformes rouge sombre, escortaient les charriots. Visiblement, ils étaient aux aguets ; la main sur le fourreau, prêts à réagir, ils semblaient passablement énervés. Sûrement à cause de la fatigue occasionnée par la marche. Les rayons du soleil levant ricochaient sur leurs armures d'acier bien briquées, les rendant ridiculement étincelantes.

Mais les passagers des charrettes se gardaient bien d'en rire. Celles-ci arrivaient de la frontière cyrodiilienne ; les hommes et les femmes qu'elles transportaient n'avaient en commun que leurs grossiers vêtements de toile de jute... et les fers qui leur liaient les mains. La plupart d'entre eux étaient Nordiques, mais quelques Argoniens, Bosmers ou Brétons portaient également ces misérables atours et suivaient la même destination. Seul un homme, les mains liées lui aussi, avait été épargné de l'obligation de se séparer de ses effets personnels.

Sa tenue était sombre et somptueuse, faite d'épaisses étoffes de qualité, et témoignait de son rang de privilégié. Réduit au silence par un bâillon, il se tenait fièrement malgré tout, assis dans son immonde charrette. On l'aurait dit d'âge moyen d'après les pattes d'oie naissantes au coin de ses yeux. Son regard était droit ; son souffle, calme.

Ses compagnons de voyage étaient au nombre de trois ; le premier, assis en face de lui dans une attitude de profond désespoir, était un Rougegarde au regard abattu qui redoutait plus que tout ce qui l'attendait à la fin de la route. Le second était un jeune Nordique aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu azur, contemplant le même silence résolu mais fier que l'homme à l'allure de noble. Il avait à peine vingt ans, mais était de carrure respectable.

Il songeait en ce moment même que, cette fois-ci, il avait pris trop de risques au cours de sa mission, et que ces fichus Impériaux impies s'étaient montrés plus malins qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela allait malheureusement lui coûter la vie. Mais la mort ne l'effrayait pas : il avait toujours combattu avec honneur depuis qu'il était en âge de tenir une épée. Il savait qu'il avait une place en Sovngarde.

Le dernier de ces compagnons de route pour la terre du repos éternel était un Khajiit somnolant. Ou peut-être évanoui, impossible de savoir, le Nordique n'avait pas vu le chat se faire attraper à la frontière. Les soldats de l'Empire avaient la réputation de ne pas être tendres avec les réfractaires... même avec les enfants. Car oui, le Khajiit, petit et frêle se dit encore le Nordique, n'était qu'un enfant. Il l'observa. Son pelage était entièrement noir, sans aucune marque ou changement de teinte d'aucune sorte, chose rare pour les félins d'Elsweyr. Ce noir profond et inhabituel avait quelque chose de fascinant. Le Nordique le regarda, amusé, puis il éprouva une certaine pitié. Le chat n'avait pas encore l'âge de faire sa toilette seul. Comment un gosse avait-il pu se retrouver parmi les condamnés à mort pour trahison envers l'Empereur de Tamriel ? Connaissant bien l'absurdité de la situation de Bordeciel en ces temps tourmentés, il n'avait probablement rien fait sinon se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et parmi tous les passagers du convoi en route pour la mort, il ne devait certainement pas être le seul.

La voiture fit une brusque embardée, et le Khajiit se réveilla dans un sursaut, ouvrant de grands yeux effarés. Ceux-ci étaient magnifiques, d'un bleu turquoise unique. Il regarda un instant autour de lui d'un air affolé, puis ses prunelles tombèrent sur ses fers. Il sembla se rappeler alors qu'il était actuellement un prisonnier de l'Empire en chemin pour le billot.

« Enfin réveillé ? » lança le Nordique à son attention. Il ne souhaitait pas engager une véritable conversation avec le gamin, mais se serait senti coupable de laisser le petit Khajiit penser que son sort l'indifférait. Se faire trancher la tête à l'âge de dix ans était un destin suffisamment cruel sans qu'en plus personne ne s'en préoccupât.

Le chat ne répondit pas. Ses yeux restèrent baissés sur ses fers.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda le jeune homme blond.

Cette fois le gamin hocha légèrement la tête.

« Cette embuscade des Impériaux nous était destinée, à moi et mes frères. Navré qu'ils t'aient mis dans le même panier sans chercher d'explications. »

Le Rougegarde sortit enfin de son mutisme angoissé.

« Maudits Sombrages ! vociféra-t-il. Sans votre présence, jamais je ne me serais fait remarquer en volant ce cheval, et je serais à Lenclume à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Vous vous seriez fait prendre même si nous n'avions pas été dans les parages, répondit le Nordique nonchalamment. Vous avez la furtivité d'un géant, Lokir.

\- Assez ! s'écria Lokir le Rougegarde. Ne niez pas que vous n'ayez apporté que le malheur à Bordeciel ! Avant votre stupide rébellion contre l'Empire, l'armée était bien plus clémente ! Par votre faute, je vais mourir pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis ! »

Le Nordique ne prêta pas attention aux plaintes de l'homme à la peau tannée, mais remarqua que le petit Khajiit suivait la conversation avec un intérêt non dissimulé, ses grands yeux bleus focalisés sur les personnes autour de lui.

« N'as-tu jamais entendu parler des Sombrages, petit ? lui lança le jeune homme. Tu te tiens pourtant en présence de leur chef, de notre chef. Le Jarl de Vendeaume et le véritable haut-roi de Bordeciel : Ulfric Sombrage en personne. »

Le Khajiit tourna la tête vers l'homme bâillonné à sa droite. Il était impressionnant par sa prestance, que les fers qui l'emprisonnaient et le morceau de tissu l'empêchant de parler n'affectaient en rien. Il ne semblait pas écouter ses compagnons parler et regardait droit devant lui. Soudain, ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'enfant et le toisèrent de son regard gris acier. Celui-ci ne détourna pas les yeux, mais on le sentait intimidé. Ulfric Sombrage le fixa un instant, sans émotion. Il se remit finalement à scruter un point invisible au-delà des arbres.

« Le chef de la rébellion, hein ? Voyez où cela vous a mené ! ricana Lokir. Vous auriez mieux fait d'accepter l'argent de l'Empire et vous tenir tranquille dans votre coin perdu ! »

Le soldat Sombrage bondit, saisissant le Rougegarde par le col, mené par l'intention de lui faire regretter son insolence envers son Jarl.

« Silence, derrière ! beugla le soldat conduisant la charrette. À moins que vous ne préfèreriez mourir immédiatement embrochés sur une épée impériale ! »

La menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Le Nordique lâcha Lokir à regret et se rassit.

« Cela ou sous la hache du bourreau... » marmonna-t-il pour lui. Puis, à l'attention de ses compagnons : « Regardez, nous arrivons à Helgen. C'est amusant... Quand j'étais petit, les immenses remparts et tours des Impériaux me donnaient un sentiment de sécurité. »

Les premiers toits apparaissaient en effet au détour du chemin et les charriots commençaient à traverser le minuscule village d'Helgen. Les habitants sortaient sur le pas de leurs portes. Certains observaient le convoi avec horreur, tandis que d'autres semblaient satisfaits que les rebelles reçoivent pareil sort, jugé amplement mérité après avoir irrévocablement divisé la province et mit celle-ci à feu et à sang.

Sur la place du village se trouvaient d'autres Impériaux, ainsi que des Hauts-Elfes encapuchonnés dans des robes sombres au liseré d'argent.

« Des Thalmors, évidemment ! persiffla le Nordique en les apercevant. On aurait dû se douter qu'ils étaient derrière cette embuscade. Talos les maudisse !

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! chuchota Lokir, apeuré. S'ils vous entendent...

\- Qu'importe ? dit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Sovngarde est au bout du chemin... »

Le convoi s'arrêta. Le billot était prêt depuis longtemps. Le bourreau affûtait sa lame avec délectation pendant que les soldats se rassemblaient autour des charrettes pour faire descendre les prisonniers et les aligner.

Un homme portant les couleurs de l'Empire se présenta devant le capitaine dirigeant l'opération. Son armure était plus voyante que les autres, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plus haut-gradé. Ses courts cheveux étaient blanchis par les années.

« Combien sont-ils ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une dizaine, général Tullius, répondit le capitaine. Tous ne portaient pas l'uniforme des Sombrages lorsque nous les avons arrêtés, mais par sécurité nous les avons tous amené. Les elfes avaient raison, Ulfric Sombrage était bel et bien parmi eux.

\- Parfait. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Il s'approcha des prisonniers, se dirigeant vers Ulfric Sombrage d'un pas sûr, sans porter une quelconque attention à ses hommes.

« Vous attraper n'a pas été simple, dit-il au Jarl d'une voix claire et forte, laissant paraître un sentiment de supériorité. Mais c'est terminé pour vous, Ulfric. Certains vous prennent pour un héros. Mais un héros n'utiliserait pas un pouvoir tel que celui de la Voix pour poursuivre des desseins égoïstes et criminels. Vous allez payer pour l'odieux assassinat de feu notre haut-roi Torygg, et votre mort rétablira enfin la paix en Bordeciel. »

Le chef des rebelles le toisa de son regard perçant et déterminé. Les deux hommes se fixèrent mutuellement pendant quelques secondes, puis le général se détourna pour crier à ses hommes :

« Soldats ! Relevez le nom de chacun d'entre eux. Il serait indécent de ne pas informer les familles de la mort des traîtres avec qui elles vivaient. »

Sous l'œil sévère du capitaine, les Impériaux s'exécutèrent tandis que le général Tullius s'éloignait. Il s'immobilisa cependant alors qu'un soldat, un novice, l'interpella.

« Mon général ! Nous avons un... problème ici. »

Agacé, il retourna sur ses pas. Le soldat lui désigna l'un des prisonniers : le petit Khajiit noir aux grands yeux bleus attentifs, dont il ne savait apparemment que faire.

« Eh bien ? Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- C'est un enfant, mon général, répondit naïvement le soldat.

Tullius observa le chat. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il se passait ? Très certainement. Ses yeux vifs reflétaient son intelligence.

\- Khajiit, énonça-t-il. Te destinais-tu à trahir l'Empire au nom des Sombrages ou as-tu pactisé de quelque manière que ce soit avec ces rebelles ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses iris électriques fendus de pupilles verticales avaient quelque chose de dérangeant et d'hypnotisant à la fois. Et cette assurance mutine était déstabilisante venant d'un individu aussi jeune. Le Général Tullius décida de prendre cela comme une pure provocation.

Il lui asséna une gifle qui le projeta violemment par terre. Le Nordique qui avait partagé le même chariot que le Khajiit eut un mouvement furieux vers lui, mouvement réprimé par les soldats. La petite scène avait attiré l'attention des autres prisonniers, qui retenaient leur souffle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un simple enfant résistait au chef de l'armée Impériale.

« Répond ! » ordonna durement celui-ci.

Le frêle Khajiit se frotta la joue sans mot dire. Puis se releva, en conservant le regard baissé toutefois. Le Général plissa les yeux.

« Qui ne dit mot consent, dit-il entre ses dents. Il ira au billot comme les autres. Il ne se trouvait pas à la frontière de Cyrodiil par hasard. »

L'ordre de débuter l'exécution fut donné : le premier Sombrage s'avança vers le bourreau.

« Accordez leur leurs derniers rites, ordonna le capitaine à la prêtresse qui se tenait non loin du billot.

\- Bien, répondit celle-ci en hochant la tête. Nous recommandons vos âmes à Aetherius. Que les Huit divins vous bénissent, car vous êtes le sel et la terre de Nirn, vous êtes les...

\- Pour l'amour de Talos, l'interrompit le Sombrage, taisez-vous et finissons-en. »

Il se plaça de lui-même devant le bourreau avec un air de défi.

« Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! » dit-il sarcastiquement au soldat derrière lui. Le Nordique blond s'esclaffa. Courageux jusque dans la mort. Un vrai Sombrage.

Soudain, un son lointain, indistinct, telle une vibration dans l'air, se fit entendre. Chacun jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et au ciel, sans rien remarquer d'anormal cependant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Rien, continuez, ordonna Tullius. »

De son pied, le soldat força le condamné à se pencher sur le billot.

« Tu devrais fermer les yeux, petit » intima le Nordique aux yeux bleus au jeune Khajiit. L'enfant commençait seulement à ressentir la peur. Il semblait chaque fois plus terrorisé que la minute précédente par le sort de l'homme accroupi dans la poussière, se rendant probablement compte qu'il subirait le même châtiment dans quelques instants.

La hache s'éleva au-dessus de la tête du bourreau. Le Khajiit ferma brusquement les yeux.

Le coup fut sec. Un horrible bruit de craquement se fit entendre, suivi de la chute molle d'un corps inerte sur le sol. Les Sombrages n'avaient pas cillé, mais murmuraient des prières pour leur frère qui venait de prendre place aux côtés de ses ancêtres.

« Suivant, annonça le capitaine sans plus de cérémonie. Toi, le Khajiit, viens ici. »

Les impériaux ne feront donc preuve d'aucune clémence envers ce pauvre gosse, se dit le Nordique. Il serra les dents, se préparant à assister une scène plus terrible encore que la précédente.

L'étrange son retentit à nouveau, plus proche. Il s'agissait clairement d'un rugissement, qui semblait provenir de partout à la fois. Sûrement pas un ours cependant, ni même une meute de loups, la forêt était trop éloignée. Les soldats commencèrent à se sentir inquiets, mais pas suffisamment pour interrompre l'exécution.

Le Khajiit fut forcé d'avancer et s'agenouilla comme le Sombrage devant le billot. Il sentit en penchant la tête l'odeur écœurante du sang frais du rebelle. Il se retint de vomir, les larmes aux yeux, la mâchoire tremblante de peur. Le Nordique murmura une prière pour ce petit inconnu, tandis que le bourreau levait de nouveau sa hache.

Elle ne s'abattit jamais sur l'enfant cependant. Le vent se leva, et une ombre gigantesque passa sur la place. Chacun leva les yeux au ciel pour savoir de quoi il retournait ; la réponse ne se fit que trop peu attendre.

Une créature colossale, haute comme une tour, dotée d'écailles noires comme la nuit et d'ailes démesurées fit son apparition aux dessus des têtes. Au milieu de sa tête cornue, deux yeux rouges brillaient, cruels. La panique fit rapidement son chemin entre soldats et prisonniers, telle une étincelle jetée sur une traînée de poudre. La bête se posa sur la tour de guet et poussa un terrible rugissement, qui ébranla l'air et fit chuter au sol toutes les personnes présentes. Les hommes se relevèrent en poussant des hurlements et se mirent à courir en tous sens.

« Interdiction d'abandonner son poste ! hurla Tullius. Tuez cette horreur ! »

Puis il monta sur un cheval, qu'il lança aussitôt au triple galop.

Le Jarl Ulfric Sombrage fut débarrassé de son bâillon par l'un de ses hommes, puis prit la situation en main, criant des ordres aux Sombrages, tentant de couvrir les glapissements de panique des villageois sortis voir l'origine du vacarme.

« Que les habitants soient mis à l'abri de cette abomination ! hurla-t-il en se saisissant d'une épée impériale abandonnée. Avancez par groupes et dirigez-vous vers Rivebois ! »

La créature poussa un nouveau rugissement et cracha une gerbe de feu sur un bâtiment, qui s'effondra sur un groupe de villageois qui tentait de fuir par la forêt.

Ulfric se tourna vers le jeune Nordique blond, resté tétanisé sur la place. Le monstre, ayant fait s'écrouler la tour, s'éleva, brassant l'air de ses ailes sombres. Elle tournoya dans le ciel, et fit s'embraser d'autres bâtisses. Un hurlement de douleur retentit.

« Ralof ! cria Ulfric en se jetant de côté pour éviter une poutre enflammée. Ne reste pas là bon sang !

\- L'enfant, mon Jarl ! répondit ledit Ralof tant bien que mal par-dessus le raffut de la créature, en désignant les décombres d'un doigt. »

Ulfric regarda dans la direction indiquée par le Sombrage : le petit Khajiit était immobilisé à cause d'un bloc de pierre qui s'était écrasé sur son bras. Il hurlait, feulait, se débattait pour se dégager sans parvenir à faire bouger la pierre d'un centimètre pour autant. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper par lui-même et serait brûlé vif avec le reste le reste du village s'ils le laissaient là. La compassion l'emporta et le Jarl s'élança vers les restes de la tour. Ralof était déjà près du félin, et essayait de pousser le bloc qui peinait à bouger. Ulfric joignit ses efforts aux siens et la pierre fut déplacée de côté.

« Lève-toi, vite, suis nous ! »

Ignorant son bras brisé qui pendait misérablement le long de son corps, le Khajiit se mit à courir aux côtés des deux rebelles, qui se frayaient un passage entre les décombres rongés par les flammes, enjambant les corps au sol. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous trois un instant pour reprendre leur souffle à l'abri d'un mur de pierre. Les rugissements plus loin leur indiquaient que la bête s'était quelque peu éloignée pour le moment.

« Comment tuerons-nous cette... chose ? grogna Ralof en scrutant le ciel.

\- Nous ne sommes pas de taille à combattre cette créature, dit Ulfric l'air grave. Il nous faut rejoindre le donjon. Les souterrains débouchent sur une grotte qui nous conduira loin d'Helgen.

\- Il est de l'autre côté du village ! protesta le Nordique. Cette monstruosité aura plus que le temps de nous repérer et de nous faire rôtir ! Il faut trouver un moyen de la faire se poser et...

\- Non, rugit Ulfric. Nous avons le devoir de rester vivants et avertir le Jarl de Blancherive que...

De bruyants battements d'ailes se firent entendre de plus en plus près, forçant les guerriers et l'enfant à quitter leur menu abri. Ils se remirent à courir, longeant les ruines des maisons le plus rapidement possible.

_**Dovahkiin ni bovul Alduin !**_

« Vous avez entendu ? Ça vient de parler non ? s'écria Ralof.

\- _Dovahkiin_ ?! s'exclama Ulfric dans sa course, interloqué.

« _Cela ne se peut_, pensa-t-il. _Ni Ralof ni moi ne pourrions être _… »

Ulfric jeta un regard à l'enfant qui courait derrière lui. Il essayait de ne pas se faire distancer par les deux guerriers, mais ses jambes grêles manquaient de force et les Sombrages durent l'attendre un instant. Il était impossible que ce faible enfant puisse être l'élu.

Ils entendirent encore l'étrange voix pénétrante de la bête qui volait au-dessus du village.

_**Alduin fen krii Dovahkiin !**_

Aucun des trois compagnons ne savait ce que le monstre pouvait bien dire, mais ils se rendaient bien compte que ce n'était pas bon signe. Ils se faufilèrent entre l'un des rares remparts encore debout et un reste de maison. Le donjon était en vue, droit devant, de l'autre côté d'une large rue. Ils pouvaient entendre les rugissements de la créature fendre l'air tandis qu'elle planait au-dessus des toits en feu, à la recherche des survivants. Elle ne les avait pas repérés ; c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Nous allons courir ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée, intima le chef aux deux autres. Ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte ! À mon signal... »

_**Lars Yah Nir !**_

« Maintenant ! »

Ils s'élancèrent dans un même mouvement. Mais ils s'aperçurent trop tard que le monstre d'écailles noires fondait sur eux tandis qu'ils couraient. Se jetant immédiatement en avant, le Jarl et son subalterne atteignirent la porte du donjon de justesse au moment même où la créature se posa à terre dans un grand fracas, soulevant une nuée de poussière autour d'elle. Ralof allait entrer à la suite de son chef, mais se figea brusquement.

Le petit Khajiit n'avait pas eu le même réflexe que les Sombrages. Il était resté au milieu de la rue, pétrifié de terreur, et se trouvait désormais nez à nez avec la gigantesque créature ailée. De ses yeux rouge sang, elle le fixa. On pouvait presque y lire le délice sanguinaire du prédateur ayant acculé sa proie.

_**Dovahkiin ni fen filok nu.**_

Sans saisir le sens de ces paroles, le Khajiit comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sentence sans appel. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide. Ses grands yeux bleus se remplir de larmes. Il sentait déjà le souffle chaud du monstre qui s'apprêtait à le tuer. Il se tourna vers Ralof, que le chef Sombrage retenait à la porte.

« On ne peut plus rien faire, murmura celui-ci. Partons. »

Le monstre ne se préoccupait pas d'eux. Il en avait uniquement après l'enfant. Ulfric comprit que ses réflexions étaient justes, mais son impuissance face à pareille créature était évidente. Si Ralof et lui la combattaient ici, ils mourraient tous trois à coup sûr, et personne n'avertirait Bordeciel de la catastrophe imminente. Un Jarl en personne serait le seul messager pris sans hésitation au sérieux par un autre Jarl. Il était convaincu que laisser le petit félin était le meilleur – du moins, le moins mauvais – des choix qui s'offraient à eux. L'avenir de la province nordique primait malheureusement sur la vie d'un enfant, aussi exceptionnel fut-il.

Le regard du jeune Sombrage croisa celui du Khajiit, et y lut comme une résignation fataliste. L'enfant sourit tristement. On entendit alors sa voix pour la première fois. Une voix cristalline, remplie de douceur.

« Keem vous remerc- »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, violemment projeté en arrière par le souffle brûlant de la bête.

* * *

Enfin, Ralof revit le soleil.

Il sortit de la grotte précédé par Ulfric Sombrage. La traversée n'avait pas été difficile. Ils n'avaient croisé que quelques Impériaux et dérangé un ours troglodyte somnolant, et les uns et les autres étaient passés au fil de leurs lames.

Ni lui ni son chef n'avait dit mot dans le donjon. Les grands yeux bleus le poursuivaient. Sous terre, la culpabilité semblait d'autant plus oppressante.

Pourtant, une fois dehors, Ralof osa briser le silence.

« Mon Jarl, je me demandais...

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais quelle était cette horreur qui nous a attaqués. Et qui était cet enfant. »

Ulfric ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observait la route se profilant devant leurs yeux, serpentant dans la plaine. Elle les conduirait à Rivebois, puis à Blancherive, la cité du centre, où résidait le Jarl Balgruuf le Grand. Si leurs opinions politiques divergeaient, au moins pourraient-ils s'allier contre cette nouvelle menace, bien plus préoccupante que la guerre civile qui faisait actuellement rage en Bordeciel.

« Cette chose était un dragon » répondit-il finalement.

L'air circonspect de Ralof ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Oui, un dragon comme on n'en n'a plus vu depuis des centaines d'années. Mais pas n'importe lequel d'entre eux. »

Ils passèrent devant les Pierres Gardiennes qui se dressaient à l'écart du chemin. Ulfric effleura la Pierre du Guerrier avec respect. Il allait avoir grand besoin de sa bénédiction.

« C'était Alduin. Alduin le Dévoreur de Monde, Alduin le Dieu de la Destruction. Le malheur et la désolation incarnés. Et cet enfant... c'était le futur Dovahkiin, l'Enfant de Dragon. La seule et unique personne qui aurait pu nous sauver de ce fléau. »


End file.
